Pierre - Um conto da saga As Garotas Malfoy
by paula.vmello
Summary: Em 1991, Hydra Malfoy chega ao seu terceiro ano na Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, sua vida em casa não poderia estar pior, não bastasse seu pai e suas constantes agressões, agora Draco havia se afastado mais do que nunca dela. Por isso Hydra passa a maior parte das suas férias na casa de suas três melhores amigas, Gabrielle, Desiré e Gisele, em diversas cidades da França. Desiré, f
1. Punições

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

Queria agradecer ao Rennan e Gustavo, que foram meus consultores sobre assuntos de Harry Potter durante principalmente o começo, já que eu queria fazer um livro mais coerente com os originais possível.

Rennan Diaz também foi um dos meus principais incentivadores para escrever e me deu muitas boas ideias que foram usadas nos livros.

Novak, minha amiga, que recebeu algumas homenagens ao longo do livro e também foi uma das que me deu incentivo.

Jéssica, uma leitora muito doce, a primeira fora do meu círculo de conhecidos a me incentivar, com suas palavras bondosas e sua visão externa dos livros, muito obrigada, você me ajudou e me alegrou muito.

Meu primo Wagner Júnior que me apresentou lá em 2002 esse universo maravilhoso de Harry Potter de várias maneiras e em vários momentos. Minha mãe que sempre me incentivou à leitura e também me incentiva à escrita e toda a minha família.

Meus lindos e fieis leitores, José, Leticia, Ivan, Júnior, Emerson (Max), Amanda (minha revisora linda), Michele, Vitória, Willian, Bárbara, Rehh e todos os outros que me ajudaram e incentivaram tanto, vocês valem ouro, muitos e muitos galeões!

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **PUNIÇÕES**

\- Você tem coragem de falar uma coisa dessas na frente do Ministro da magia e achou mesmo que nada iria acontecer com você? – Perguntou Lúcio, encurralando Hydra em um canto do porão aonde ele a levara carregada pelo braço depois de acordá-la no meio de seu sono.

\- Pai, eu não quis... Eu não falei nada de mais, por favor, me deixa em paz – disse Hydra, tão acostumada agora com aquela situação que não conseguia nem chorar mais.

\- Incisio! – Gritou Lúcio, apontando a sua varinha para Hydra, ela então sentiu uma dor cortante por todo seu corpo e começou a gritar.

\- Não adianta gritar, ninguém vai te ouvir, essa é para você aprender a nunca mais, nunca mais falar asneiras perto de gente importante.

Hydra gritava desesperada, mas sabia que não ia adiantar, tinha apenas que esperar Lúcio fazer o que queria com ela e ir embora.

Depois de algum tempo, finalmente a dor passou, mas as marcas ficaram no corpo de Hydra, Lúcio era descuidado quanto a isso, seus feitiços sempre deixavam marcas, mesmo que temporárias.

\- Agora vá para a cama e veja se aprenda, vou mandar o elfo inútil lhe levar uma poção para essas marcas, já sabe, nem uma palavra com sua mãe ou seu irmão – disse Lúcio com os olhos frios enquanto Hydra reunia forças para se levantar e seguir para o seu quarto.

Hydra chorou no travesseiro, afinal era possível ainda chorar por conta dos abusos de seu pai, apesar de ela sempre achar que daquela vez conseguiria segurar.

\- Mestre Hydra, mestre Hydra, Dobby trouxe a poção que o mestre Lúcio mandou – disse Dobby, o pequeno elfo vestido de trapos com olhos simpáticos e grandes.

\- Obrigada Dobby – disse Hydra, pegando o pequeno frasco azul das mãos do elfo.

Hydra tomou a poção e imediatamente viu sua dor e as marcas sumires, Lúcio tinha usado o feitiço mais fraco dessa vez, da última vez ela quase foi obrigada a ir ao St. Mungo's mais uma vez, ele queria evitar falatório, é claro, por fora, a família Malfoy deveria ser a família bruxa modelo, maravilhosa, sem problemas e sem erros, mas por dentro, só Hydra e ele sabiam o que acontecia, nem mesmo Narcisa, sua mãe, ou Draco, seu irmão imaginavam o que ocorria ali dentro com ela.

Hydra estava em casa depois do fim do seu semestre na Beauxbatons, sua festa de aniversário de 13 anos acontecera naquela noite, ela tinha cometido o "erro" de dizer ao ministro sobre como achava que as famílias bruxas de sangue-puro eram privilegiadas pelo ministério e em como deveria haver mais igualdade entre os bruxos e os trouxas, Lúcio não gostou nada daquilo, é claro, mas fingiu que era apenas uma piada e a puniu depois, bem... Como sempre ele punia todas as vezes que Hydra falava o que pensava na frente de alguém (ou às vezes somente na frente dele).

Felizmente, estava chegando a hora de ela viajar para França e passar o resto das férias com suas amigas conforme sua mãe prometera, então ela se agarrava nesse pensamento para sobreviver aqueles dias nublados na mansão dos Malfoys.

\- Bom dia minha filha, como foi a noite? – Perguntou Narcisa naquela manhã, enquanto Hydra descia para tomar café.

\- Ótima... – Disse ela dando um sorriso irônico ao seu pai, que estava na cabeceira da mesa.

\- Que bom e pensar que esse será o último mês que terei meus dois filhos em casa, nem acredito que Draco vai começar em Hogwarts em setembro! – Disse Narcisa chorosa.

\- Não que a Hydra fique muito em casa para contar, né? – Disse Draco, olhando ressentido para a irmã.

Draco nunca perdoou a irmã por ela desde que entrou na Beauxbatons, nunca mais ter ficado mais de três semanas em casa, ele se sentia abandonado, Hydra sabia, mas ela não podia evitar e ficar naquela casa, Draco não sabia o quanto ela sofria ali dentro, já que o sofrimento dele ali era diferente do dela e ela também não podia contar e isso a corroía por dentro, a amizade tão grande que um dia eles tiveram parecia ter se dissipado.

\- Falando nisso, Hydra, quando você vai embora? – Disse Lúcio, com um traço de esperança em sua voz.

\- Amanhã eu estou indo para casa da minha amiga na França – disse Hydra, tentando disfarçar o sorriso que se formara em seu rosto.

\- Que pena minha filha, tem certeza de que não pode ficar um pouco mais? – Perguntou Narcisa, com seu olhar triste e "pidão" que usava cada vez que Hydra falava disso.

\- Não, mamãe, Desiré está me esperando para a sua festa de aniversário e eu já prometi que ia – disse Hydra com firmeza.

\- Essa sua amiga é sangue-puro, não é? – Perguntou Lúcio a olhando desconfiado.

\- Sim, papai, eu já te disse isso, todas elas são, você mesmo já não confirmou? – Perguntou Hydra.

Na verdade aquilo era uma mentira, Desiré era uma mestiça filha de uma trouxa com um bruxo, mas Hydra deu o sobrenome de sua outra amiga, Gisele como se fosse o de Desiré, falando que as duas eram irmãs, assim Lúcio a deixou passar as férias na casa dela, coisa que ela mal podia esperar, já que no ano anterior passou na casa de Gabrielle e foi extremamente divertido para Hydra, Lúcio amava qualquer oportunidade de enviá-la para longe, então era um acordo mútuo.

\- Todas três parecem boas meninas Lúcio, nós mesmos conferimos – lembrou Narcisa, se referindo a Gabrielle, Gisele e Desiré.

\- Sim, sim, mas é sempre bom ter certeza – disse Lúcio com um olhar severo.

Hydra pediu licença para ir até o jardim, era uma das poucas partes da casa que gostava, foi até os pavões que costumava brincar com Draco quando era mais nova.

\- Eu sinto falta de vocês na França, mas pelo menos sei que vocês são bem tratados nessa casa, ao contrário de mim... – Disse Hydra enquanto os alimentava.

\- Eu os alimento todas as tardes – disse Draco, vindo e direção a eles.

\- E como estão as coisas aqui em casa quando eu estou fora? – Perguntou Hydra para o irmão.

\- Não sei Hydra, por que você não vem para casa de vez em quando para saber? – Perguntou Draco com um tom e olhar raivoso enquanto agora também alimentava os pavões.

\- Porque eu não posso Draco, tenta entender, eu sofro muito nessa casa, será que você não vê isso? – Perguntou Hydra, segurando no braço do irmão e o virando para ela, em uma atitude desesperada.

\- Sofre o que Hydra? O papai também é frio comigo às vezes, mas eu não saio de casa correndo por causa disso! – Draco partia o coração de Hydra ao falar isso, ela não podia contar a verdade e também não podia mentir, ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer.

\- Não é só isso, Draco... – Disse ela com a voz chorosa.

\- É o que então, Hydra? Fala! – Pediu ele irritado.

Draco se frustrou com a falta de explicação da irmã e saiu "batendo o pé" para dentro de casa, deixando mais uma vez Hydra triste com o abismo que se criara entre eles, que costumavam ser tão amigos antes.

Hydra entrou para o seu quarto, agora ele era enfeitado com diversos pôsteres de sua casa, Lucctore e também de fotos dela com as amigas e com seu time de quadribol, no qual ela era goleira.

\- Sabe, eu joguei quadribol um tempo na escola, mas só alguns meses como reserva – disse Narcisa, entrando no quarto e olhando a filha que observava a sua foto com o time.

\- Sério mãe? Qual era a sua posição?

\- Artilheira, mas eu era ruim, não vou mentir, seu pai era um bom apanhador, no entanto, sempre achei que você acabaria nessa posição também – disse Narcisa, se sentando ao seu lado.

\- Nem pensar mamãe, eu não tenho nada em comum com o papai – disse Hydra, fazendo uma expressão de desgosto.

\- Tem sim, muito mais do que você imagina, vocês dois tem a personalidade muito parecidas – disse Narcisa.

\- Tem jeito melhores de você me xingar mamãe – disse Hydra irônica.

\- Não fale assim, Hydra, ele é seu pai!

\- Por sua escolha, não minha! – Disse ela, irritando ainda mais a sua mãe.

\- Hydra, pare com isso imediatamente! – Brigou Narcisa – Respeite o seu pai!

\- Então ele que me respeite, mãe, por favor, me deixa sozinha, eu só quero descansar e me preparar para sair desse inferno que vocês chamam de casa!

\- Não diga isso, Hydra, por favor! – Disse Narcisa agora chorosa, fazendo de novo o coração de Hydra amolecer e se apertar.

\- Não mãe, eu não quero dizer de você, de você eu gosto de estar perto, do Draco também, eu sinto falta dos dois...

\- Então fica... – Pediu Narcisa mais uma vez com olhos chorosos.

\- Não dá mãe, mas eu te amo, okay? – Disse Hydra a abraçando.

\- Eu também te amo, Hydra, você nem imagina o quanto – disse Narcisa a abraçando apertado.

Hydra passou o resto do dia lendo, tentou conversar de novo com Draco sem sucesso.

No dia seguinte, chegou a tão esperada hora de partir para a França.

\- Estou te dando ouro o suficiente para você comprar todo o seu material escolar lá e mais tudo que quiser okay? – Disse Narcisa enquanto se preparavam para sair.

\- Eu ainda não acredito que não vou precisar ir até o Ministério para viajar por chave de portal dessa vez! – Disse Hydra, que estava perto de um sapato velho na sua sala de estar.

\- Sim, agradeça ao seu pai que conseguiu que abrissem uma chave de portal aqui mesmo em casa – disse Narcisa sorrindo para o marido, mas Hydra sabia que Lúcio só queria que menos pessoas a vissem.

\- Muito obrigada, papai – disse Hydra irônica.

\- Não se acostume, essas viagens internacionais particulares são praticamente impossíveis de se conseguir, provavelmente só terá isso esse ano – disse ele, como se tivesse feito um grande favor e que ela o devia por isso.

\- Está levando tudo? – Perguntou Narcisa, analisando o malão que Hydra levava, junto com a gaiola de Lydra e a sua vassoura de corrida.

\- Tudo mamãe, já estou mais que pronta – disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Okay, me escreva tudo bem? – Pediu sua mãe a abraçando.

\- Sempre que você quiser – disse Hydra satisfeita.

Hydra se despediu friamente de seu pai, com um abraço forçado por sua mãe e depois chegou à vez de se despedir de seu irmãozinho.

\- Eu te amo, Draco – disse ela enquanto o abraçava apertado.

\- Não parece – respondeu ele com frieza.

\- Me perdoa por te deixar novamente...

\- Eu já estou acostumado, Hydra, agora vai embora para as suas amiguinhas e me esquece – disse ele saindo da sala.

Hydra tinha muitas lágrimas nos olhos, mas não podia mudar de ideia, sofria muito na mão de seu pai para isso.

\- Já está na hora Hydra, coloque a mão, no sapato, anda! – Disse Narcisa gritando, Hydra agarrou seu malão, a gaiola de Lydra e sua vassoura e segurou no sapato.

Primeiro viu como sempre, tudo girando, depois de um tempo, aterrissou levemente (agora já estava acostumada e sabia fazer bem a viagem) no chão de uma das salas do Ministério da magia francês.

\- Viagem particular de número 19839, casa dos Malfoys, Inglaterra – anunciou uma bruxa.

Hydra teve que entregar sua varinha e malão para uma inspeção mais rigorosa, já que não tinha passado antes pelo Ministério inglês.

\- Motivo da visita? – Perguntou a bruxa de uniforme vermelho em francês, sentada em uma escrivaninha na sala em que Hydra aterrissou.

\- Eu sou aluna da Beauxbatons, estou vindo para passar o resto das férias na residência dos Faurés e depois começar o ano letivo normalmente na escola.

\- Okay, muito bem, quem irá lhe acompanhar na saída do Ministério? Bruxos estrangeiros menores de idade não podem sair do Ministério desacompanhado sem uma permissão especial.

\- O Senhor Nissen Fauré, ele está no lado de fora da sala me esperando provavelmente – respondeu Hydra.

\- Okay, aguarde, por favor, enquanto mandamos que ele se apresente.

Hydra sentou em um banquinho afastado, enquanto via pessoas chegando e saindo por chave de portal e se dirigindo as escrivaninhas. Finalmente, depois de um tempo, viu o pai de Desiré, um senhor de pele marrom e sorriso simpático entrando na sala e indo falar com a bruxa com quem conversara anteriormente.

\- Hydra Malfoy – chamou a bruxa um pouco mais tarde.

\- Sim, senhora. Olá senhor Fauré – disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Olá, Hydra, seja bem-vinda – disse ele também sorridente.

\- A senhorita já está liberada para sair, seja bem-vinda à França e tenha um bom ano letivo – disse a bruxa carimbando (com um carimbo que se mexia sozinho) o seu documento de viagem. – PRÓXIMO! – Gritou ela enquanto Hydra saia de sua mesa.


	2. A Paris trouxa

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **A PARIS TROUXA**

\- Desiré! – Exclamou Hydra ao ver a amiga do lado de fora da porta da sala onde estava.

Desiré correu para abraça-la e as duas ficaram dando gritinhos enquanto o pai da menina pedia para que elas seguissem para o saguão do Ministério.

\- Eu mal posso esperar pela minha festa – dizia Desiré enquanto as duas caminhavam pelo corredor brilhante, aonde as janelas davam vistas para o mar onde estavam em baixo.

\- E como vai ser isso Desiré? Digo, a família da sua mãe é trouxa, certo? Como vai ser seu aniversário – Perguntou Hydra curiosa.

\- Uma festa trouxa normal, nada de mágico, os meus amigos bruxos e a família do papai já está avisada – disse a menina, enquanto as duas entravam agora no elevador.

\- Uau, eu nunca vi isso antes, deve ser sensacional! – Disse Hydra empolgada.

\- Eu sei, nós vamos fazer umas compras antes, você precisa de roupas trouxas – disse Desiré, olhando a veste vermelha que a amiga usava.

\- Qual é o problema com as minhas vestes? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Nenhum, é linda, aliás, todas elas são, mas são bruxas, te denunciam – disse Desiré rindo.

\- Okay então, vamos comprar roupas trouxas! – Disse Hydra sorrindo.

Depois de saírem do Ministério (e uma viagem enjoativa na cabine branca que Hydra tanto detestava), eles seguiram de carro até a casa de Desiré.

\- Vocês moram em Paris mesmo? – Perguntou Hydra para o pai de Desiré, enquanto o mesmo dirigia.

\- Sim, minha cidade preferida no mundo – respondeu o bruxo simpaticamente em francês.

\- Hydra, Gabrielle e Gisele vão nos encontrar hoje para sairmos – disse Desiré, que também estava sentada no banco da frente, ao lado de seu pai.

\- Mal posso esperar, estou com tantas saudades... – Afirmou Hydra sorrindo.

\- Vai visitar aquela sua tutora, Hydra? – Perguntou o pai de Desiré.

\- Sim, eu vou fazer a viagem por flu amanhã, já combinei com ela.

Hydra amava poder visitar Apolline durante as férias, era um ótimo jeito de matar as saudades daquela que tanto amava.

\- Pode a chamar para o meu aniversário também – disse Desiré simpaticamente e Hydra agradeceu, apesar de saber que ela provavelmente não iria querer ir.

Hydra chegou a um bairro de subúrbio aonde todas as casas pareciam iguais, um telhado de madeira, dois andares e paredes brancas com um lindo jardim na frente.

\- Bem-vinda – disse Desiré quando o pai estacionou o carro na garagem de uma dessas casas.

Hydra teve que levar sem a ajuda da magia (que o Sr. Fauré não podia usar ali, mas a ajudou a carregar junto com Desiré), seu malão, vassoura e a gaiola de Lydra, alguns vizinhos já olhavam curiosos para a cena de uma menina com vestes incomuns carregando uma vassoura enquanto Desiré carregava a sua coruja.

\- Realmente preciso de roupas novas – disse Hydra, olhando sem graça para os vizinhos da amiga e os cumprimentando.

A casa de Desiré era bonita e simples, no primeiro andar, à direita ficava uma cozinha americana, à esquerda uma bela sala com três sofás, uma estante e o que Desiré contou para Hydra que se tratava de uma televisão, uma grande caixa preta para onde os sofás apontavam. No andar de cima, tinha um corredor (aonde nenhuma das fotos se mexia) com três quartos. O de Desiré era de tamanho médio, tinha uma cama de solteiro com uma cama ao seu lado embaixo, dois criados mudos (todos em madeira), um armário, uma escrivaninha com um aparelho de TV e uma porta que dava para o banheiro. Também tinha diversas fotos (algumas dessas sim se mexiam) na parede perto da cama e nos porta-retratos, um pôster da sua casa na Beauxbatons Lucctore e de cantores bruxos e não bruxos famosos, além de alguns bichinhos de pelúcia e uma estante cheias de livros (de novo, sobre o universo bruxo e trouxas).

\- Eu amo, é encantador como você mistura os dois mundos aqui dentro do seu quarto! – Dizia Hydra admirada, olhando tudo.

\- Eu sei, tem um pedacinho da minha mãe e um pedacinho do meu pai aqui, mas eu tenho que tirar as fotos que se mexem sempre que os meus parentes veem – reclamou ela, se tacando em sua cama e abrindo a gaiola de Lydra para que ela pudesse voar solta pela janela (que dava vista para os fundos da casa e um pequeno quinta, cheio de flores e com dois cachorros que corriam de um lado para o outro, brincando um com o outro e agora tentando latir para Lydra que voava livre, os ignorando totalmente).

\- Eu amo de verdade Desiré, eu tenho tanto a aprender com você! – Disse Hydra, se sentando em sua cama (mais ou menos confortável) e mexendo em seu malão.

\- E eu vou te ensinar tudo que puder, não se preocupe, quando sair daqui vai ser provavelmente uma especialista trouxa – disse ela rindo junto com Hydra.

\- Cadê a sua mãe? – Perguntou Hydra, tirando algumas roupas do malão e as dobrando delicadamente ao seu lado.

\- Trabalhando, mamãe é enfermeira em um hospital trouxa, mais tarde ela deve estar por aqui – disse a menina, deitada com as mãos embaixo da cabeça.

Gabrielle e Gisele chegaram logo depois. Gisele era uma bruxa de cabelos e olhos muito negros e pele bem branca, ela era muito bonita, apesar de ter 13 (quase 14) anos apenas, parecia mais velha. Gabrielle era doce, tinha os cabelos curtos e louros e um olho azul e outro castanho, era um pouco gorduchinha, Hydra também achava a amiga muito bonita. Desiré era uma linda bruxa de pele marrom e grandes cabelos castanhos cacheados e grandes olhos também castanhos. Hydra amava estar com aquelas três meninas, suas primeiras amigas de verdade fora de casa e as três se cumprimentaram com entusiasmo.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo que seus primos trouxas são bem bonitinhos – disse Gisele rindo, deitando na cama de Desiré.

\- Você já conheceu todos eles, Gisele e quando eu digo conheceu... – Desiré lançou um olhar de falso "julgamento" para a amiga.

\- O que eu posso fazer? Trouxas são fascinantes! – Disse Gisele rindo.

\- Vamos sair? Temos que comprar roupas e apresentar o resto da cidade para Hydra – disse Gabrielle com empolgação.

\- Você não conhece nada do mundo trouxa? – Perguntou Desiré, enquanto Hydra olhava com atenção o tal de filme que ela mostrava em uma caixa quadrada que ela aprendera se chamar televisão.

\- Não muito, minha tutora me ensinou algumas coisas, mas eu nunca vi tudo assim tão de perto! – Disse Hydra admirada.

\- Vamos sair então, mamãe é trouxa e minha família materna também, eles não sabem que eu e meu pai somos bruxos, então eu conheço vários lugares e várias coisas deles, vamos, vou te levar para conhecer a Paris trouxa! – Disse Desiré alegremente, fazendo as três amigas darem gritinhos de alegria.

\- Eu não tenho o que vestir que não vá chamar atenção – alertou Hydra para as amigas.

\- Não tem problema, eu te empresto uma roupa – disse Desiré correndo para o armário, acho que um vestidinho deve ficar bom, está fresquinho lá fora.

A menina emprestou um vestido branco florido até o joelho para Hydra e um casaco preto com uma botinha combinando, Hydra amou o que vira.

\- A moda trouxa é tão legal! – Disse Hydra, se admirando no espelho.

\- Vou lhe ensinar tudo sobre isso também – brincou Desiré.

Hydra saiu com as meninas (todas vestidas como trouxas).

\- Como vamos até o centro da cidade? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Primeiro nós temos que trocar o nosso dinheiro para dinheiro trouxa, a rede de flu não está aberta aqui em casa, então vamos de metrô até a entrada do Mal Cristal para trocar o dinheiro e podemos aproveitar e comprar o material escolar, você trouxe a permissão dos seus pais para trocar dinheiro? – Perguntou Desiré.

\- Não, eu não sabia... – Disse Hydra meio sem graça.

\- Não tem problema, eu troco para você, só vamos levar as capas da escola para colocar em cima da roupa, eles podem estranhar as roupas trouxas no Mal Cristal – sorriu Desiré, entregando a capa de seda azul com detalhes em vermelho para Hydra.

\- Okay então, mas eu tenho uma dúvida – disse Hydra ainda admirada com toda a informação.

\- O que? – Perguntaram as três, levantando da cama para sair.

\- O que é um metrô?

As três riram ao mesmo tempo.

\- É uma espécie de trem, algumas estações são embaixo da terra – disse Desiré.

\- Fascinante! – Disse Hydra com os olhos brilhando.

Hydra colocou seu ouro no bolso de sua jaqueta, assim como sua varinha e as quatro saíram pela rua de Desiré, depois de recusarem o pedido do pai da menina de acompanha-las pelo passeio (por segurança, mas Desiré garantiu que podiam ir sozinhas sem problemas), até uma estação subterrânea de metrô. Hydra admirou tudo, desde a estação que parecia branca e muito iluminada até o trem branco e verde que se aproximava.

\- E assim que eles viajam todos os dias? – Perguntou Hydra quando as duas entraram em um dos vagões, onde duas fileiras de assentos ficavam dispostas de frente para a outra.

\- Alguns sim, outros pegam ônibus ou vão de carro – disse Desiré, se sentando enquanto as outras a seguiam.

Hydra viu um grupo de meninos trouxas olhando para elas, Gisele correspondia os olhares, Gabrielle parecia corar e Hydra só ficava pensando que nunca nem mesmo conversou com um menino trouxa sem ser quando era criança, não saberia nem por onde começar um assunto e nem como não entregar que era uma bruxa.

\- Deve ser chato viajar sem magia todos os dias, imagina demorar tanto para chegar a um lugar – disse Hydra, distraindo Gisele dos rapazes (ela não queria que eles se aproximassem, tinha medo do que poderia dizer).

\- Extremamente às vezes, mamãe tem que acordar bem mais cedo do que poderia para ir ao trabalho – disse Desiré.

\- Eu não sei, meus pais são bruxos, minha família toda é, igual a sua, eu aprendi tudo sobre trouxas com a Desiré também – disse Gisele, sendo ecoada por Gabrielle.

\- E amou tudo pelo visto – disse Hydra rindo.

Depois de um tempo (pareceu muito tempo, Hydra sentia, ela se incomodou que o trem parava em várias estações e não ia direto até onde ela queria ir), elas chegaram a uma movimentada rua do centro de Paris, seguiram até um beco sujo e pichado, elas colocaram as capas da Beauxbatons em cima de suas roupas e Desiré parou na frente do muro e disse em francês:

\- Desiré Fauré, bruxa e estudante da Beauxbatons, vim comprar meu material.

O muro se abriu, lembrava um pouco a entrada para o Beco Diagonal, de novo Hydra se viu diante da rua em ladeira com o chão todo cheio de pequenos cristais.

\- Vamos primeiro ao Pecunia – disse Desiré se referindo ao banco bruxo da França.

Elas se dirigiram ao prédio no topo da ladeira estreita, uma espécie de torre brilhante de cristais brancos e verdes. Por fora, era bem diferente de Gringotes (mais luxuoso, pensava Hydra), mas por dentro era exatamente igual, com duendes trabalhando quase sem parar em pequenos guichês, a diferença é que as paredes eram muito brancas e um pouco brilhantes.

\- Eu não sabia que eles também usavam duendes aqui – disse Hydra admirada.

\- Sim, acho que tiraram a ideia do ministério inglês – disse Desiré.

Hydra entregou um pouco do seu ouro (ela iria dar mais, mas Desiré riu e disse que metade daquilo já era o suficiente para comprar roupas nas lojas mais caras da França) e esperou enquanto as meninas trocavam o dinheiro para ser usado mais tarde nas ruas trouxas de Paris.

Elas seguiram depois até as lojas do Mal Cristal, aonde compraram todo o material que iriam precisar para o ano letivo e depois saíram pelo mesmo local que entraram, retirado as capas da Beauxbatons do corpo e as guardando em uma das sacolas que carregavam.

\- Agora, vamos nos divertir – anunciou Desiré sorrindo.

Hydra foi levada até uma rua grande e espaçosa, cheia das mais variadas lojas, Desiré entrou primeiro em uma das que dizia ser sua preferida.

\- Boa tarde, no que posso ajudá-las? – Perguntou uma vendedora trouxa vindo em direção a elas, Hydra se assustara, ela sempre tinha medo quando trouxas se aproximavam dela, não por eles, mas por medo de se entregar falando.

\- Viemos comprar roupas, minha amiga veio da Inglaterra e mal pode esperar para conhecer a moda francesa – respondeu Desiré por ela.

\- Muito bem, com modelos como essas não será difícil – afirmou a simpática vendedora.

Hydra passou horas experimentando as mais variadas roupas trouxas, tanto naquela quanto em outras lojas, no final comprou tanta coisa que não sabia aonde iria usar, já que geralmente usava vestes bruxas.

\- Eu AMO calça jeans – disse Hydra experimentando um modelo.

\- Bruxos usam jeans às vezes, como você nunca tinha tido uma? – Perguntou Gabrielle admirada.

\- Minha mãe não usa, apenas vestes, então nunca comprei uma para mim antes – disse Hydra, que comprou seis pares diferentes.

\- Bom, acho que você já tem roupa o suficiente para trinta festas trouxas, não? – Perguntou Gabrielle.

\- Acho que agora sim – disse Hydra rindo.

Hydra e as meninas saíram das lojas lotadas de compras e foram até um restaurante trouxa perto da torre Eiffel (aonde Hydra sempre quis ir, mas não teve tempo dessa vez).

\- Algum jeito especial de se fazer o pedido de comida aqui? – Perguntou Hydra fascinada enquanto se sentavam em uma mesa.

\- Não, só pedir ao garçom algo que gostar do cardápio – disse Desiré rindo.

\- Okay, simples e fácil – sorriu Hydra.

Enquanto iam até o metrô, Hydra parou em uma loja de música, ela viu diversas discos grandes que quando colocados em uma maquininha, produziam música.

\- Já se usa CD hoje em dia, mas eu gosto mais dos vinis – disse Desiré, mostrando algumas bandas para Hydra que as ouvia através do que parecia um abafador de som.

\- É maravilhoso, quem está cantando? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Madonna, ela é ótima, mas vem, vou te apresentar as minhas bandas preferidas – disse Desiré.

Hydra saiu de lá com um aparelho chamado vitrola (que ela disse que iria tentar um meio de fazer com que ele funcionasse sem o cabinho que se ligava na eletricidade) e vários discos de bandas diferentes, definitivamente a música se tornou sua coisa preferida sobre os trouxas.

As quatro amigas voltaram para a casa de Desiré no final do dia, completamente exaustas e satisfeitas, Hydra nunca iria esquecer sua primeira experiência com o mundo trouxa.


	3. O Aniversário da Desiré

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 **O ANIVERSÁRIO DE DESIRÉ**

\- Como você vai visitar a sua tutora? – Perguntou Desiré, enquanto deixavam as sacolas em seu quarto.

\- Amanhã eu vou até a casa da Gabrielle, o pai dela vai me buscar aqui, de lá eu pego flu, de noite volto para a sua festa – afirmou Hydra.

\- Ei meninas, boa noite! – Disse a Sra. Fauré, uma mulher muito parecida com Desiré, ela usava um uniforme branco e parecia cansada.

\- Boa noite mamãe, a senhora lembra-se da Hydra, não é mesmo? – Perguntou Desiré.

\- Sim, sim, claro, como vai Hydra? – Perguntou a mãe da menina a cumprimentando.

\- Bem e a senhora? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Bem também, Desiré já lhe falou da festa de amanhã? Minha família não sabe exatamente sobre vocês... – Disse a Sra. Fauré um pouco sem graça.

\- Não se preocupe, não farei nada mágico – brincou Hydra, fazendo a mãe de sua amiga rir.

\- Muito bem, o jantar já está servido, espero que estejam com fome – afirmou a Sra. Fauré, se retirando do quarto.

Hydra mais uma vez se admirou com a mistura de magia com o mundo trouxa, o Sr. Fauré usava a varinha para fazer as coisas flutuarem até a mesa, assim como na casa de Hydra, porém a Sra. Fauré sempre levantava para buscar o que queria da cozinha, ela não parecia gostar tanto do uso da magia em casa quanto os outros, apesar de não reclamar em momento algum.

\- Como foi que seus pais se conheceram? – Perguntou Hydra, agora já no quarto de Desiré, deitada em sua cama extra enquanto a menina estava deitada em sua cama, prontas para dormir.

\- Papai decidiu ir a uma festa de um amigo nascido trouxa e disse que se encantou com ela, foi um choque quando ela soube a verdade sobre o mundo mágico, achou que estava ficando louca – disse Desiré rindo.

\- E como ela descobriu? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Papai contou depois de um tempo de namoro, ele ficou com muito medo dela não aceitar, mas acabou tudo bem, quando eu nasci ela já sabia que muito provavelmente eu seria mágica também, ela não gostou muito de eu ir para uma escola interna, mas tirando isso ficou bem.

\- Uau, deve ser muito difícil para um bruxo se relacionar com um trouxa e não contar nada – disse Hydra, ainda muito admirada com as informações.

\- É, eu não sei, eu nunca namorei ninguém... – Disse Desiré, que estava deitada com a barriga para cima e olhando para o teto.

\- Nem eu... Acho que só a Gisele pode nos dizer isso – respondeu Hydra rindo.

\- Não que ela namore de verdade, né? – Perguntou Desiré rindo.

\- É, mas ela sabe mais do que nós... – Respondeu Hydra, também rindo.

No dia seguinte, Hydra seguiu cedo para a casa de Gabrielle, o pai da moça veio busca-la de carro.

\- Então, Hydra, como estão às coisas na Inglaterra? – Perguntou o Sr. Bélanger no caminho para sua casa.

\- Bem, calmas na verdade, sem muitas novidades desde a queda de Você-Sabe-Quem, respondeu Hydra, distraída com a paisagem.

\- Sim, momentos horríveis que vocês viveram, eu acompanhei tudo por aqui, ainda bem que ele foi destruído e aquele menino Potter sobreviveu.

\- É, espero que tenha sido destruído de fato... – Disse Hydra, que nunca ficara muito convencida do fato.

A casa de Gabrielle era bonita, ficava afastada do centro de Paris, era uma enorme casa branca e bege com um grande terreno verde, cheio de árvores e animais, mágicos e não mágicos.

\- Que bom que você veio nos visitar, ficamos com saudades – disse a Sra. Bélanger quando Hydra chegara, no ano anterior, era ali que ela tinha ficado nas férias.

\- Eu também, Sra. Bélanger, é sempre bom estar aqui – disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Me desculpe só a bagunça, a casa recentemente foi atacada por pragas domésticas, até bicho-papão encontramos no porão! – Disse a Sra. Bélanger parecendo bastante desgostosa com o assunto.

\- Não se preocupe – afirmou Hydra.

Hydra tomou café com a família de Gabrielle antes de partir para a casa de sua tutora, a sala de jantar, assim como o resto da casa, era grande e arejada.

\- Diga que passará um tempo conosco depois que chegar da casa de sua tutora Hydra – disse a Sra. Bélanger, sempre sendo extremamente simpática com a menina.

\- Sim, vou voltar um pouco antes, assim a Gabrielle pode ir comigo para a festa da Desiré.

\- Ótimo – disse o Sr. Bélanger, se servindo de um pouco de torradas.

Hydra se apressou depois do café para fazer a viagem de flu para a casa da Madame Bouvier.

\- Lhe vemos depois – disse a Sra. Bélanger enquanto Hydra sumia nas chamas verdes.

A sensação de tudo girar já estava se tornando familiar para Hydra, mas a viagem com flu ainda não era das suas preferidas.

\- Hydra! Minha menina! – Disse a mulher de pele de marrom clara, cabelos pretos e longos e um lindo rosto doce que sorria e corria para o seu abraço, mesmo que este tenha sido um pouco atrapalhado por sua grande barriga de grávida.

\- Que saudades Madame Bouvier! – Disse Hydra, saindo da lareira.

\- Venha, as crianças estão todas lhe esperando ansiosas, estou tão feliz que esteja aqui... E tão crescida, veja, era uma menininha até ontem – disse a sua amada tutora, passando a mão no rosto de Hydra e parecendo emocionada com a presença da garota.

Madame Bouvier morava em uma linda casinha de campo, toda cercada de verde e flores e feita em pedra, todos os móveis e paisagem lembravam uma pintura clássica, Hydra amava aquele local.

\- Albert, olha quem chegou – disse Apolline, levando Hydra pela mão até a varanda, aonde o seu marido, um simpático bruxo de pele morena e cabelos cacheados, alimentava algumas galinhas, acompanhado de três crianças.

\- Hydra! – Gritou o garotinho mais velho, Burrel, correndo e abraçando Hydra.

\- Burrel, você está tão grande! Está com quantos anos agora? – Perguntou Hydra espantada.

\- Cinco! – Disse ele mostrando a idade nos dedos.

\- E Darold está com três e Agate com um ano e meio – disse Albert, mostrando os outros filhos que vinham todos cumprimentar Hydra (até mesmo a menorzinha, dando seus passos desajeitados).

\- Todos estão grandes e lindos! – Disse Hydra, agora com Agate no colo.

\- E todos com saudades, Hydra, deveria vir mais vezes – disse Albert, sempre sendo muito simpático.

\- Acredite, por mim eu moraria aqui... – Disse Hydra, mostrando uma expressão mais dura e triste no rosto.

\- Ele ainda te machuca? – Perguntou Apolline com preocupação.

\- Não se preocupe com isso... – Disse Hydra, preocupada que o pensamento pudesse perturbar a gravidez da tutora.

\- Não, é claro que me preocupo! Você é minha menina mais velha e eu lhe abandonei com aquele monstro... – Disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Não me abandonou não, ele provavelmente iria lhe punir se continuasse no país e desconfiasse que aprendi a ser uma pessoa mais correta com você, esquece isso, por favor, eu estou bem de verdade e muito feliz de estar aqui – disse Hydra forçando um sorriso.

\- Eu lhe tiro de lá se quiser – disse Apolline, mais uma vez quase chorando.

\- Eu preciso de você aqui, sendo meu refúgio e cuidando dos meus três... Quase quatro "irmãozinhos" – disse Hydra, enquanto sua tutora mais uma vez a abraçava.

Hydra passou algumas horas brincando no quintal com as crianças (Darold já se mostrava habilidoso com a vassoura enquanto encenavam uma partida de quadribol) e depois lendo histórias para eles na sala.

\- Continua levando jeito com crianças, sempre cuidou tão bem do seu irmãozinho, acho que vai ser uma ótima mãe quando o tempo chegar – disse Apolline quando chamou todos para almoçar.

\- Como não amar esse três? – Disse Hydra, fazendo cosquinha nas crianças e as fazendo rir.

Se tinha dias que Hydra podia chamar de mágicos eram aqueles que passava naquela casa, sempre cheia de amor e alegria, fazia sua casa parecer mais triste e fria do que nunca, mas também fazia com que Hydra experimentasse os sentimentos mais deliciosos que já havia sentido, foi triste se despedir no fim da tarde.

\- Tem certeza que não pode ficar mais? – Perguntou Apolline, enquanto todos se enfileiravam na frente da lareira para se despedir de Hydra.

\- Tenho, infelizmente sim, eu prometi que chegaria um pouco mais cedo na casa de Gabrielle e Desiré faz aniversário hoje e dará uma festa.

\- Volte mais vezes então – pediu Albert, com Agate no colo.

\- Sim, eu quero voltar mais antes do período letivo – disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Então estaremos lhe esperando, minha menina – disse Apolline, mais uma vez abraçando Hydra e se despedindo de quem considerava sua primeira filha.

Hydra fez a viagem de volta também por flu, aparecendo na sala vazia dos Bélangers.

Ela decidiu andar pela casa para ver se encontrava seus ocupantes, mas enquanto estava andando em dos corredores dos do andar superior, foi pega de surpresa por uma figura aterrorizante.

Lúcio, sim, seu pai Lúcio Malfoy vinha em sua direção com a varinha apontada para Hydra e um olhar de grande fúria, ele corria e Hydra gritou e se agachou no chão e gritou, pronta para o seu ataque, quando ouviu uma voz atrás dela.

\- Riddikulus! – Disse a voz do pai de Gabrielle, fazendo "Lúcio" retroceder com um grande golpe e bater na parede, depois correndo para um corredor próximo.

\- Fique aqui, Hydra, vou me livrar dele – disse o Sr. Bélanger.

\- O que meu pai...?

\- Aquilo não era seu pai, era um bicho-papão – disse ele antes de sair correndo.

Então o bicho-papão de Hydra era seu pai, nada surpreendente, pensava ela.

Hydra foi acudida pela Sra. Bélanger e Gabrielle, que vieram correndo depois de ouvirem o seu grito.

\- Eu gostaria de saber por que seu pai é seu bicho-papão, tem algo que possamos fazer por você? – Perguntou a Sra. Bélanger na cozinha com Hydra, depois de encher um copo de água com a varinha e dar para ela beber.

\- Não é nada, Sra. Bélanger, eu só tenho medo, só isso. – Disse Hydra, corando com o que acabara de falar.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntou ela desconfiada.

\- Tenho... – Mentiu Hydra, mais uma vez naquele dia forçando um falso sorriso que não enganava ninguém.

\- Bem, estamos aqui para você caso precise, saiba disso – disse ela, segurando em sua mão.

\- Bom, aquele bicho-papão não será mais um problema – disse o Sr. Bélanger entrando pela porta da cozinha.

\- Assim espero... – Afirmou a Sra. Bélanger.

Hydra seguiu com Gabrielle para a casa de Desiré para a grande festa. Chegando lá, viu a casa lindamente decorada com balões, uma mesa com um bolo de três andares e uma faixa que dizia "Parabéns Desiré", nada se mexia e nada era mágico, mas tudo era lindo.

\- Vou trocar de roupa antes dos convidados chegarem – disse Hydra vendo o olhar assustado que a Sra. Fauré deu para as suas vestes, subindo até o quarto da amiga para usar uma das calças jeans e blusas que comprou no dia anterior e contando para as duas meninas sobre o seu dia.

\- Até que você fica bem de trouxa – disse Desiré rindo.

\- Eu sei, eu também gostei! – Afirmou Hydra, usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca de seda, deixando os cabelos longos soltos.

\- Meus primos não vão saber o que os atingiu – brincou Desiré, também se arrumando com um lindo vestido vermelho e casaco preto.

As três desceram e Hydra cumprimentou nervosamente cada um dos familiares de Desiré que chegavam. Gisele também chegou pouco tempo depois, indo para um canto "conversar" com um dos primos de Desiré, enquanto outro, um rapaz de pele negra, olhos castanho e muito bonito vinha conversar com ela.

\- Você estuda na mesma escola misteriosa da Desiré? – Perguntou o rapaz, segurando seu copo de bebida e parecendo confortável demais ao lado de Hydra no sofá, que estava morrendo de medo de falar alguma besteira.

\- Sim... – Disse ela sem graça e vermelha.

\- Bom, nunca te vi por aqui e vejo um leve sotaque, é da onde?

\- Inglaterra...

Hydra não conseguia manter uma conversa com o rapaz, e se falasse algo sobre magia sem querer? E se acabasse entregando Desiré? Tinha medo demais disso para conversar, eventualmente o menino acabou desistindo e saindo para perto de sua família.

\- Ele não morde, você sabe? – Perguntou Gabrielle, sentando ao seu lado e rindo.

\- Eu sei, mas eu morro de medo de falar alguma besteira, será que meus pais me estragaram para ter amizades trouxas para sempre? – Perguntou Hydra, se sentindo genuinamente assustada.

\- Não, Hydra – disse Gabrielle rindo -, eu só acho que você deveria relaxar mais, você é capaz de ter uma conversa que não envolva magia.

\- Você acha? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- Acho, veja a Gisele, ela é capaz de muitas coisas sem envolver magia... – Disse Gabrielle rindo e apontando para a amiga que acabara de aparecer depois de ter sumido um tempo com um dos primos de Desiré.

\- O que está achando da sua primeira festa trouxa? – Perguntou Gisele, sentando do outro lado de Hydra

\- Interessante, não tem nada voando pelo ar, mas as pessoas parecem se divertir, eu gostei das músicas e das roupas – afirmou Hydra, sorrindo e observando os participantes da festa que pareciam se divertir, alguns conversando em cantos, outros dançando (com Desiré) no centro da sala que não tinha móveis agora e outros comendo as mais diversas comidas que eram colocadas em pratos nas mesas.

\- Eu prefiro as festas bruxas, acho mais práticas, mas as trouxas tem seu charme sem dúvida – disse Gisele – e concordo com você sobre a música, amo música trouxa também!

\- E línguas trouxas também, né? – Perguntou Gabrielle rindo junto com Hydra.

\- Espero até vocês duas darem seus primeiros beijos, duvido que queiram parar também – brincou Gisele.

\- A Desiré já beijou e não tem esse... Esse anseio todo, digamos assim – disse Hydra, também rindo.

\- Vamos ver vocês, principalmente você, Hydra, você tem cara de ser das minhas – disse Gisele dando uma piscadinha para a amiga.

\- Duvido muito – respondeu Hydra, rindo mais ainda.

A festa foi um sucesso, mas no final da noite Hydra já estava cansada e querendo dormir, mas infelizmente tinha que esperar todos os convidados se retirarem, um trabalho cansativo, especialmente depois do dia cheio de emoções que teve.

\- Gostou? – Perguntou Desiré depois que finalmente subiram, Hydra tão exausta que mal conseguia pensar direito.

\- Muito, é bem diferente das festas bruxas, mas eu gostei muito – disse Hydra, se jogando na cama.

\- Bom, eu também gostei muito – afirmou Desiré, que desembrulhava os seus presentes que ganhara enquanto Hydra caia no sono.


	4. O Primeiro beijo

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **O PRIMEIRO BEIJO**

Hydra passou o resto das férias se dividindo entre as casas de Desiré (onde passava a maioria das noites), Gabrielle, Gisele e Apolline, no dia anterior à sua volta para Beauxbatons, já estava mais ansiosa do que nunca para rever a sua amada escola.

\- Tudo certo no malão? – Perguntou Desiré para a menina.

\- Sim, tudo certinho, Lydra já está alimentada e deixei ela sair para passear um pouco hoje à noite, espero que ela não chame muito a atenção dos seus vizinhos (a mãe de Desiré relembrou isso diversas vezes para Hydra).

\- E sua mãe mandou notícias hoje?

\- Todo santo dia pelo menos uma carta por dia, coitada, eu até entendo que ela sinta saudades, mas infelizmente não dá para ficar muito tempo naquela casa... – Disse Hydra, com o mesmo olhar tristonho e pesado que sempre tinha quando falava sobre isso.

O dia primeiro de setembro era sempre uma alegria, Hydra levantou cedo e saiu com o pai de Desiré para o local aonde pegariam as carruagens que as levariam para Beauxbatons. Depois de encontrarem a sua (carruagem de número cinco) e se acomodarem um dos seus compartimentos, foram logo seguidas por Gisele e Gabrielle.

\- Eu acabei de encontrar aquela Fleur no corredor, aparentemente ela tem um amiguinho novo que anda com ela – disse Gisele se sentando ao lado de Hydra.

\- Namorado? – Perguntou Hydra meio desinteressada, foleando uma revista bruxa.

\- Não, dizem que são só amigos, ele é da nossa casa, se chama Pierre, um gato se você me perguntar... – Disse a menina fingindo se abanar.

\- Seu gosto sempre foi meio peculiar... – Disse Hydra rindo.

\- Não, mas ele é bonito mesmo, eu também vi – disse Gabrielle.

\- Bom, se é amiguinho da chata da Fleur não deve me interessar muito – afirmou Hydra.

\- Duvido que não vá – disse Gisele rindo.

A viagem para Beauxbatons foi tranquila e sem muitos acontecimentos, as meninas jogaram snap explosivos e uma partida de xadrez bruxo, até que finalmente chegou aterrissaram nos jardins do belíssimo palácio da Beauxbatons.

Elas saíram aos poucos da carruagem e Hydra mirou o palácio.

Hydra estava de volta, era tão feliz para ela estar aqui, sua casa, o lugar aonde ela era livre de tudo e de todos, aonde ninguém (ou quase ninguém, já que até ali sua família era conhecida por alguns) a conhecia como uma Malfoy, mas sim como "a menina inglesa", era tão bom poder ser ela mesma, não ser julgada por um nome, ter meus amigos verdadeiros, era tão bom estar de volta na Beauxbatons, pensava ela.

Hydra entrou com o restante dos alunos por uma enorme porta de vidro e madeira para um Hall gigantesco, aonde uma escada que se "abria" para dois lados estava na sua frente. Passaram pela porta dupla de vidro preto para o Salão de jantar, uma grande sala toda em cristal e vidro, várias fontes enfeitavam o local, Hydra observou mais uma vez as mesas extremamente longas que se enchiam de alunos, duas de um lado e duas de outro, ela se se sentou à mesa do lado esquerdo com a toalha vermelha. Depois ela se virou e encarou a mesa branca na frente do salão, no oposto da porta, os professores todos pareciam conversar animados e ali, enfeitando a visão de todos, estava o grande espelho que flutuava na frente da mesa, com uma cadeira azul com o símbolo da Beauxbatons na sua frente.

Antes do jantar, a seleção dos novos alunos começou, nervosos rostinhos dos alunos do primeiro ano entravam agora pelo corredor, fazendo Hydra se lembrar de sua própria seleção, há três anos.

Madame Maxime se levantou, assim como todos os outros alunos das casas, ela então acenou para que eles se sentassem.

\- Bem-vindos à Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, meu nome é Madame Maxime, eu sou a diretora da escola e tenho o prazer de receber cada um de vocês.

Hydra e quase todos os outros alunos aplaudiram, enquanto os nervosos alunos continuavam no mesmo lugar.

\- Vocês irão passar pela seleção das casas, nós temos quatro prestigiosas casas e eu irei explicar um pouco mais sobre elas agora:

Hydra e as amigas começaram a conversar baixinho enquanto a Madame Maxime explicava aos alunos sobre cada casa, parando para aplaudir quando a sua foi citada.

\- Olha a Fleur ali – disse Gisele apontando com a cabeça para a mesa no extremo lado direito com a toalha azul, aonde a bruxa de cabelos longos e prateados encantava alguns meninos ao seu redor.

\- Eu vi... – Disse Hydra desgostosa.

\- Eu não entendo isso, vocês duas sempre competem para ver quem chama mais atenção dos meninos, no entanto você nunca fica com nenhum! – Reclamou Gisele.

\- Eu não faço isso, Gisele! – Disse Hydra indignada – E mesmo se fizesse, ela é parte veela, não seria justo, seria? – Ela agora "amarrava" a cara.

\- Eu sei, eu sei – brincou Gisele.

Depois de terminar de falar, Madame Maxime foi aplaudida mais uma vez e se sentou e agora a professora Agnès voltara, trazendo um pergaminho enorme na mão.

\- Quando eu chamar seu nome, por favor sentem na cadeira em frente ao espelho. Janaina Abotelho.

A seleção continuou por vários minutos, muitos alunos foram selecionados para as quatro casas, Hydra observara que uma boa leva entrara em sua casa.

Depois da seleção, Madame Maxime anunciou que o jantar estaria servido, diversos pratos preencheram a mesa, os mais deliciosos que Hydra poderia imaginar.

\- Ei, Hydra, aquele é o Pierre, o tal amigo da Fleur que falamos.

Gabrielle mostrou um rapaz sentado na mesa delas, um pouco mais na ponta. Hydra abriu a boca em admiração, o rapaz louro de olhos castanhos conversava com uns amigos, era lindo de fato, mas o olhar de Pierre era o que chamava mais a sua atenção. Pierre tinha um olhar meio intimidador, meio sedutor, era impossível para Hydra não olhar de volta.

\- Gostou do que viu, né? – Brincou Gisele, sentada ao lado das amigas na mesa do Salão de jantar.

\- Que isso Gisele, eu nem estava prestando atenção... – Mentiu Hydra, mas seu rosto corado entregava o que realmente sentia, tanto que fazia as meninas sorrirem e darem pequenas risadinhas.

\- Ele é lindo, eu lhe disse! – Afirmou Gisele.

\- Como eu não havia o visto antes? – Perguntou Hydra para as amigas.

\- Porque ele era baixinho e estranho ano passado, ele cresceu e ficou bonitão de repente no verão, não sei o que houve.

\- Quantos anos ele tem? – Perguntou Hydra.

\- 14, mas faz 15 amanhã, é do quarto ano – disse Gabrielle.

\- E como vocês sabem de tudo isso? – Perguntou Hydra com curiosidade para as amigas.

\- Nós perguntamos por aí... – Afirmou Gabrielle sem graça.

Hydra voltou a olhar para o rapaz, mas dessa vez, viu que ele olhara de volta e sorria, Hydra corou instantaneamente, não sabia para onde olhar ou como disfarçar, quase derrubou o seu suco de abóbora que estava na sua frente, causando várias risadas das amigas ao seu redor.

\- Parem, por favor, parem... – Implorou Hydra, porque viu que o rapaz se levantara de seu lugar e ia em direção a ela.

\- Olá meninas – disse ele, parando atrás de Hydra -, será que poderia me sentar um pouco aqui? – Pediu ele com seu sorriso simpático e um pouco sensual.

\- Claro, fique à vontade – disse Gisele, abrindo espaço entre ela e Hydra (que nesse momento estava mais corada do que achava humanamente possível).

\- Você é a Hydra, certo? Hydra Malfoy? A menina inglesa – Perguntou o rapaz sorrindo para ela.

\- Si... Sim e você é o Pierre, certo? – Perguntou Hydra ainda muito sem graça.

\- Jean Pierre Buvenu, ao seu dispor – disse ele pegando a mão de Hydra a beijando leve e suavemente, deixado a menina com o coração disparado e as outras olhando espantadas.

\- Prazer, Pierre... – Disse Hydra, encarando imediatamente depois o seu prato.

\- Eu já vi vocês por aqui, é claro, mas uma menina bonita que nem você, bem, não é fácil assim de se chegar perto – disse ele de um jeito extremamente galante, fazendo Hydra corar tanto que parecia que ia explodir e as meninas darem leves risadinhas.

\- Muito obrigada, eu também acho que já te vi – afirmou Hydra.

\- Bem, Hydra, agora que nos conhecemos, acho que já posso considerar que ganhei uma nova amiga, certo? – Perguntou o rapaz sorrindo.

\- Certo – disse Hydra, forçando um leve sorriso sem graça.

Pierre foi para o seu lugar na mesa rapidamente depois, as meninas pareciam loucas para fazer perguntas para Hydra, mas a mesma pediu que esperassem até o final do jantar, estava nervosa demais, com o coração acelerado demais para falar algo naquele momento.

As meninas seguiram depois do jantar em fila até o terceiro andar, onde em uma das alas do palácio, ficavam a sala de estudos e os quartos dos alunos da Lucttore.

A sala se abria magicamente para qualquer aluno da casa através de uma grande porta dupla de vidro temperado com uma decoração de um centauro que parecia tocar um instrumento de sopro. Lá dentro, uma decoração com cristais, quadros que se mexiam, poltrões vermelhos e brancos, estátuas, mesas, escrivaninhas e estantes com livros, adornavam a luxuosa sala, ali os alunos poderiam se reunir ao longo do dia, ficava no setor leste do palácio, do lado direito da sala, outra porta idêntica (porém menor) que a primeira levava para o corredor com os quartos femininos e do lado esquerdo para o masculino. Hydra decidiu se sentar em um dos sofás com as amigas antes de entrar para o quarto.

\- Amiga, esse Pierre é tão lindo, você vai dar uma chance para ele? – Perguntou Gisele, sentada ao seu lado de virando de frente para ela.

\- Não sei, não sei nem se ele quer algo comigo... – Disse Hydra sem graça, olhando o rapaz que conversava com alguns amigos e sorria para ela.

\- Mas é obvio que quer – disse Gabrielle.

\- Bom, se ele quiser mesmo, por que não? – Disse Hydra sorrindo encabulada enquanto as amigas davam pequenos gritinhos.

Pierre se despediu das meninas e especialmente de Hydra com um encantador olhar e beijando a sua mão antes de ir dormir. Hydra foi logo em seguida, não antes de sua capitã do time de quadribol Letice DiFiore fazer um enorme discurso com ela sobre o quanto ela precisava se dedicar ao time, no qual Hydra era goleira, naquele ano, seu quarto era o quinto do corredor feminino do lado direito, um dos quartos do terceiro ano, ali tinham quatro camas, cada uma adornada de vermelho e branco, além de uma escrivaninha e criados mudos, elas também tinham uma bonita vista dos jardins do palácio da janela.

Nos dias seguintes, não tinha nenhum momento em que Hydra não estivesse pensando ou conversando com Pierre, ele sempre era muito galanteador, às vezes lhe entregava uma rosa colhida do jardim, às vezes apenas ficava calado a ouvindo e prestando atenção em tudo que ela falava, era maravilhoso. Hydra nunca vira um rapaz tão bonito e tão gentil quanto Pierre.

Gisele e Gabrielle também pareciam encantadas com o rapaz, queriam que Hydra desse uma chance para ele, mas Desiré, ao contrário delas, desconfiava de cada uma de suas ações.

\- O que foi? O que ele te fez afinal? Ele sempre é tão doce comigo, com todas nós na verdade... – Perguntou Hydra para a amiga durante uma aula de História da magia.

\- Eu não sei, a Gisele gosta dele, a Gabrielle gosta dele, ele parece bonzinho demais, mas sei lá Hydra, tem alguma coisa errada com o Pierre, eu sinto, eu não sei te dizer o que é, mas só toma cuidado, okay? Não quero ver você se machucar com ele e nem com ninguém. - Disse Desiré de forma tão doce e preocupada que tocou profundamente o coração de Hydra.

\- Você é uma boa amiga... – disse Hydra sorrindo. – Mas eu acho que o Pierre é um cara legal, ele nunca me pressionou nem nada, nem nos beijamos ainda, mas ele fala umas coisas bonitas para mim... – Disse Hydra sem graça.

\- Só cuidado, okay Hydra? – Pediu Desiré.

\- Sim, senhora – brincou a menina.

Durante o primeiro treino de quadribol do ano, Hydra, que agora era acompanhada de Desiré, que entrara no time como batedora, havia feito algumas defesas espetaculares, deixando Letice bem feliz.

\- Muito bem Malfoy, está melhorando muito! – Disse a menina, enquanto Hydra descia de sua vassoura Nimbus 2000 em seu uniforme escarlate e branco.

\- Ei, acho que você tem um admirador na arquibancada – disse Desiré e Hydra viu Pierre junto de alguns amigos.

\- Vejo você depois? – Perguntou Hydra, enquanto ela seguia em direção a ele a amiga ia até o vestiário.

Os amigos de Pierre também saíram da arquibancada, deixando os dois sentados sozinhos.

\- Você é boa, muito boa mesmo nisso – disse Pierre sorrindo -, eu já tinha visto ano passado, temos tudo para ganhar a taça das casas de quadribol esse ano.

\- Tomara, acho que a Letice me mata se não ganharmos – disse Hydra sorrindo.

Pierre também sorriu e pegou em sua mão delicadamente, deixando Hydra nervosa, seu coração pareceu acelerar na hora.

\- Venha, quero te levar em um lugar – disse ele.

Pierre a conduziu, ainda com as suas vestes de quadribol até um dos jardins externos, bem perto de uma das fontes preferidas de Hydra, aonde unicórnios de mármore jorravam água colorida de suas bocas, a lua estava cheia e as estrelas pareciam lotar o céu azul escuro naquela noite fresca de outono.

\- Hydra, eu acho que já deu para perceber que eu gosto bastante de você, não deu? – Perguntou Pierre, distraindo Hydra que ainda olhava a lua e as estrelas.

\- Sim, eu acho, eu também gosto de você – disse Hydra sorrindo.

Pierre chegou perto de Hydra, mas ela recuou de leve.

\- O que houve? Você nunca...? Está com medo? – Perguntou ele, segurando gentilmente em seus cabelos.

\- Sim, quer dizer, não, eu nunca beijei e eu estou com um pouco de medo sim – revelou Hydra, se sentindo agora mais vermelha do que nunca.

\- E eu teria a honra de ser o primeiro? Prometo ser gentil e que não dói nada – disse ele de forma bem-humorada, fazendo Hydra sorrir um sorriso bobo e sem graça.

\- Sim... Eu acho...

Pierre se aproximou de Hydra, ele levou a mão até a cintura da bruxinha e encostou seu rosto no dela, fazendo com que ela sentisse sua respiração e também que seus corpos ficassem grudados, o coração de Hydra batia tão rápido que ela tinha quase certeza de que ele podia sentir aquilo.

\- Fecha os olhos – pediu ele e Hydra obedeceu.

Hydra sentiu sua boca na dele, no começo ela não sabia como agir então apenas seguiu o seu comando com a língua, era gostoso, era uma sensação nova e inesperada, Pierre apertada a sua cintura com firmeza e gentileza ao mesmo tempo enquanto a beijava e Hydra abraçava suas costas. Foi muito melhor do que ela jamais poderia imaginar e ela não tinha palavras para anunciar o quanto seu coração batia forte e o quanto ela não queria que aquele momento parasse de acontecer.


	5. As Máscaras caem

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **AS MÁSCARAS QUE CAEM**

Por muitos meses, Pierre e Hydra eram um casal que viviam grudados, ele era o namorado que ela sempre quis (apesar de nunca terem conversado oficialmente sobre isso), era gentil, carinhoso, romântico, ela estava nas nuvens.

\- Vocês dois parecem tão felizes! - Disse Gabrielle, se referindo a Hydra e Pierre, enquanto as duas caminhavam entre uma aula e outra.

\- Eu sei, eu estou, é só que... Não sei Gabrielle, eu nunca conheci ninguém como o Pierre, ele me faz sentir tão especial, a pessoa mais especial do mundo, é esquisito, sabe?

\- Eu sei... Quer dizer, não sei né! Nunca pensei nisso antes – brincou a menina.

\- Nunca? – Estranhou Hydra.

\- Ah, sei lá, eu já pensei em casar e ter filhos um dia, mas tão no futuro – disse Gabrielle sem graça.

\- Mas não estou falando em casa e nem em ter filhos e sim ter um namorado – disse Hydra sorrindo.

\- Quem sabe um dia, mas não agora... – Respondeu Gabrielle sem graça.

\- Bom, se um dia eu casar e tiver filhos e você também, quem sabe eles não podem namorar – brincou Hydra rindo.

\- Isso sim seria um bom plano – concordou Gabrielle.

As duas foram interrompidas por uma das pessoas que Hydra não queria ver, Fleur Delacour, que vinha acompanhada de suas amigas.

\- Ei, Raí-dra, como vai? – Perguntou a menina de sua forma falsamente simpática de sempre.

\- Bem e você? – Perguntou Hydra tentando ser educada para que ela saísse logo de sua frente.

\- Bem também, fim do inverno chegando, não posso reclamar – disse a menina, enquanto as suas duas amigas ficavam apenas caladas.

\- Que bom... – Disse Hydra, fazendo menção de andar com Gabrielle.

\- Me diga, Hydra, o que você e o Pierre tem? – Perguntou Fleur, aguçando a curiosidade das suas duas amigas ao seu lado.

\- Não é da sua conta, Fleur, com todo o respeito, é claro – disse Hydra deixando a menina parecendo profundamente ofendida.

\- Há, realmente não é, nem da minha e nem de muitas, não é mesmo? – Disse ela a peitando.

\- Como assim muitas? – Perguntou Gabrielle.

\- Nada, não é da minha conta afinal... – Disse Fleur se retirando com as meninas.

\- Do que ela está falando, Hydra? – Perguntou Gabrielle, observando enquanto a menina saia.

\- Eu não sei, mas coisa boa não deve ser... – Disse Hydra, se sentindo extremamente desconfiada agora.

Durante muitos dias, Hydra tentou questionar Pierre sobre o que Fleur estaria falando sobre, mas ele sempre desconversava.

\- Hydra, ela tem inveja de você, não percebeu isso ainda? Esquece essa menina vai...

\- Mas eu achei que vocês eram amigos – disse Gisele que estava perto deles.

\- Nós somos, mas eu sei os defeitos da Fleur – disse ele.

Hydra encontrava Pierre todos os dias agora depois dos treinos de quadribol, sempre perto da mesma fonte aonde deram o seu primeiro beijo, mas o rapaz ficava mais atirado e impaciente com o tempo, o que antes era apenas romântico, agora ficava um pouco bruto, ele tentava forçar Hydra a fazer mais do que ela se sentia preparada, porém sempre pedia desculpas depois e falava o quanto gostava dela.

\- Vamos para o seu vestiário? – Perguntou ele em uma das noites que eles se encontraram.

\- Para que? – Perguntou Hydra espantada.

\- Só para termos mais privacidade... – Pediu ele.

\- Pierre eu...

\- Calma Hydra, não vamos fazer nada, apenas nos beijar como sempre – disse ele com um sorriso encantador.

Hydra acabou o seguindo até o vestiário perto do campo de quadribol, que estava agora totalmente vazio.

Pierre começou a beijar sua boca e seu pescoço, a pressionando contra a parede, no começo era até bom, Hydra não conseguia negar, mas depois foi ficando intenso demais.

\- Pierre, para, por favor – pediu Hydra.

\- Hydra, você não me ama? – Perguntou o rapaz, se afastando um pouco dela.

\- Eu... Eu amo Pierre, eu acho que amo sim, mas eu ainda...

\- Então calma, não precisamos fazer nada demais, só relaxa um pouco... – Pediu o menino – Ou você não gosta de mim de verdade?

\- Mas o que isso tem a ver? – Perguntou Hydra, se sentindo um pouco assustada e encurralada.

\- Se você gostasse de mim, você confiaria em mim – disse ele com um olhar triste e um pouco pidão.

\- Eu confio em você... – Disse Hydra.

Naquela noite, Pierre a fez sentir bem, muito bem por um tempo e ela a ele, porém ficou extremamente nervoso depois que Hydra não fez tudo que ele gostaria de ter feito.

\- Hydra, você está bem? – Perguntou Gisele, quando a menina entrou chorando no quarto. Gabrielle e Desiré também vieram correndo ao seu encontro.

\- Sim, é só que... Eu sou uma criança ainda, não sou? – Perguntou a menina.

\- O que diabos aconteceu? – Perguntou Gisele preocupada.

Hydra contou tudo para as meninas, Desiré parecia a mais raivosa de todas.

\- Ele não pode te pressionar desse jeito, Hydra, não é não! – Afirmou ela.

\- Eu sei... Eu vou conversar com ele amanhã – disse Hydra.

\- Hydra, você não precisa dar nenhuma prova de amor para ninguém, se a pessoa gostar de você, vai esperar seu tempo para tudo – disse Gabrielle.

\- É, isso foi ridículo da parte dele! – Concordou Gisele.

Hydra não conseguiu dormir direito, as emoções boas e ruins do dia se misturavam, era tão estranho para ela...

No dia seguinte, Pierre estava um pouco mais frio, ele não se sentou ao lado de Hydra no café como sempre, ficou com seus amigos e cercado por algumas garotas.

\- O que está acontecendo afinal, vocês brigaram mesmo? – Perguntou Gabrielle estranhando a situação.

\- Eu não sei, Gabrielle, eu sinceramente não sei – afirmou Hydra, olhando triste para a cena.

Durante todo o dia, Pierre evitou o seu encontro, a cumprimentou antes de ir para as aulas, porém não falava com ela como sempre.

\- Se você se sentir culpada pelas atitudes nojentas dele, eu juro que te dou um soco no meio da sua cara – disse Desiré em um tom de "brincadeira" durante a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

\- Eu não estou me sentindo culpada, eu estou me sentindo triste – disse Hydra.

\- Garotos são uns idiotas às vezes – disse Desiré.

\- Mas nem sabemos ainda o que houve direito! – Afirmou Gabrielle.

\- E nem ele a deixa saber, né? – Perguntou Gisele.

Hydra sentiu que deveria falar com o rapaz o mais rápido possível, então depois do treino de quadribol, esperou por ele em seu lugar de sempre, porém não o encontrou. Hydra então vagou um pouco pelo palácio, se sentindo triste de coração partido, aquele não podia ser o Pierre dela, devia ter algo errado, ela sabia que havia... Mas então, ela encontrou Pierre, sentado em uma pilastra do jardim, um pouco afastado de onde ela estava antes, conversando com uma menina loura de cabelos curtos chamada Natalia Moraes, Hydra sabia que ela era portuguesa de outra casa, ela se agachou perto de onde eles estavam para ouvir o que eles falavam.

\- Mas você não está namorando aquela menina inglesa? A Malfoy? – Perguntou a menina para Pierre em português (língua que Hydra também falava).

\- Sim e não, eu estava saindo com ela, mas não namorando, sabe como é, né? Além disso ela é uma criança, não sabe ainda o que fazer direito, nada que se compare a você, que já é uma mulher... – Disse ele segurando em seu queixo.

\- Mas ela é bem bonitona, alguns meninos a acham a mais bonita da escola, ela e a Fleur – admitiu a menina.

\- É, ela é bonita mesmo, mas é muito bobinha, não faz meu tipo – afirmou Pierre.

\- E eu faço? – Perguntou a menina cheia de malícia.

\- Muito... – Afirmou o rapaz que sorria.

Hydra não quis ouvir mais nada, cada palavra era uma pequena facada em seu coração, ela agora chorava desesperada, se sentindo humilhada e enganada e saiu correndo, mas acabou tropeçando em uma fonte e fazendo barulho, Pierre e a menina a viram e ele foi correndo atrás dela.

\- Hydra, espera... – Gritava o rapaz.

Hydra conseguiu correr até a Sala de sua casa, aonde Pierre a seguiu e a segurou pelo braço antes dela entrar nos quartos.

\- Hydra, o que...?

A menina não pensou duas vezes, deu um tapa bem dado na cara do rapaz enquanto ainda chorava.

\- Eu sou uma criança? Você só estava saindo comigo? Qual é seu problema, Pierre? – Perguntou ela.

\- Hydra, eu só estava brincando... – Disse ele alisando a parte do rosto aonde apanhou.

\- Brincando? Você é um canalha isso sim... Como eu pude me envolver com você eu não sei, mas quer saber? Acabou, nunca mais chega perto de mim, finge que eu não existo, faz qualquer coisa, só me esquece! – Gritou a menina, enquanto algumas pessoas na sala olhavam a cena absolutamente paralisados e chocados.

\- Você vai agir assim mesmo? – Perguntou ele de forma cínica.

\- Nunca mais me olha Pierre, nunca mais! – Disse ela se livrando de seu braço e correndo para o seu quarto, aonde chorou desesperadamente sendo consolada por suas melhores amigas.

\- Você agiu muito bem lá fora – afirmou Desiré.

\- Eu sei... Mas... Dói... – disse ela soluçando.

\- Quer que eu acabe com ele, Hydra? – Perguntou Gisele.

\- Não, eu só quero esquecer... – Afirmou a menina.

\- Eu sinto muito que você tenha tido que sofrer assim – disse Desiré segurando em sua mão.

\- Eu sei, mas você bem que tentou me alertar no começo do ano – disse Hydra para a amiga, ela tinha os olhos com tantas lágrimas que mal conseguia vê-la direito.

\- Bom, eu não tinha nada confirmado... Mas ele meio que parecia um idiota mesmo... – Disse a menina sem graça.

Hydra chorou até dormir, a dor parecia grande demais e a humilhação maior ainda.

No dia seguinte, a escola inteira parecia falar sobre o ocorrido, Pierre tentou falar com ela algumas vezes, mas sem sucesso, Desiré lançou uma azaração que aumentou suas orelhas e o obrigou a ir para a ala hospitalar no meio do Salão de jantar enquanto os professores não olhavam.

\- Eu acho que a Fleur tentou te avisar – disse Gabrielle olhando para a mesa da menina, que observava a cena.

\- Será? – Perguntou Hydra olhando também para a mesa, mas Fleur virou o rosto.

\- Talvez sim – afirmou Gabrielle.

Fleur não deu novas chances para Hydra descobrir, parece ter levado para o pessoal o desaforo de Hydra e não a respondia direito quando ela falava.

Com o tempo, Hydra conseguiu aprender um pouco a como controlar a dor no coração que sentia sempre que via Pierre, aprendeu a ignorá-lo. Primeiro ela pensou em dizer que jamais daria chance a outro rapaz, depois (principalmente depois de Gisele insistir muito que isso seria uma mentira muito provavelmente), viu que isso era bobagem, que nem todos eram como aquele idiota, mas definitivamente iria escolher muito melhor com quem andava e quem deixava entrar no seu coração dali para frente.

Ela também se sentiu grata, grata pelas amigas que tinha que a apoiaram em casa momento e grata por pessoas como a Fleur, que apesar de continuar insuportável com ela, parecia ter tentado alertá-la. Fora um ano em que aprendeu o que era gostar de um garoto e o que era ter seu coração partido, mas também era um ano que aprendera a como ter seu coração reconstruído a partir de muito amor próprio e de suas amizades, que valiam ouro e valiam muito mais do que mil Pierres juntos para ela.


End file.
